Sunglasses: The Root of All Evil?
by AerisSerris
Summary: Izzy gains a theory while waiting for the new competitors of season four, and feels the need to share it with Noah. Are sunglasses the root of all evil?


**I don't know if you guys noticed, but Heather and Alejandro were the only two characters to arrive wearing sunglasses, and they were both evil (I don't count Justin or Courtney because they sucked at being evil and that Total Drama Action sucked). So this idea was born! And for the information, this isn't a Izzy/Noah fic. This is Izzy-Noah banter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Reloaded.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The contestants of what would soon be the fourth season were waiting at the airport patiently, the teens finding their own ways to pass the time. Gwen, for example, was listening to Evanescance. Courtney was instructing Adam, one of the new competitors that had arrived, how to properly eat a burrito.

Noah, as he was waiting for the rest of the new competitors to FINALLY get there, was reading _Pride and Prejudice _to pass the time. That was, until Izzy, who was standing next to him, decided to share her sudden, Izzy-like thoughts.

"NOAH! I just realized something!" She gasped. Noah raised a brow, not lifting his gaze from the book.

"And what would that be?" He asked, disinterested.

"That tacos shouldn't taste like pears!" Izzy replied. Noah, this time, bothered to look up, before sighing and muttering 'God, why me?' to the heavens.

The two passed in silence for a minute before Izzy spoke again. "Noah, I have a thought!"

"Just the one, hmm?" Noah said sarcastically. He met Izzy's confused green gaze and shook his head. "You know what, never mind. What, o great one, is your thought?"

"Sunglasses are the root of all evil!" Izzy exclaimed. Noah glared at her.

"That's it. That's what you wanted to..." Noah hit himself repeatedly on the head with his book, trying to rid his head of the throbbing. Did he screw up in the life before or something, to deserve the company of Izzy?

"Well, think about it!" Izzy said, clapping her hands together. "What was Heather wearing when she showed up to Island?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "A halter top, wedges, and shorts." 

"Besides that."

"Earrings."

"Really?"

"Not that I remember!"

"What else?"

"A bra and a thong."

"Perverted, much?"

"I wasn't even thinking of it that way until you mentioned that."

"Okay, what else?" Izzy asked, getting impatient.

"Makeup and... sunglasses." Noah admitted.

Izzy grinned widely. "See? Heather was evil, and she was wearing sunglasses!"

"Okay, fine, but that was just Heather. Justin and Courtney weren't wearing sunglasses when they arrived for Total Drama Action." Noah pointed out.

"I don't count them 'cause they sucked at being a villain." Izzy replied.

"True." 

"Alright, now Alejandro. What was HE wearing when he showed up for World Tour?" Alejandro, who was leaning against the new plane of the season, raised a brow. It indicated he heard the conversation, but he didn't do anything about it, nor did he join in.

"A white undershirt and a red overshirt - "

"Noah!" Izzy interrupted.

"What?" Noah asked innocently. Izzy 'tsked'.

"Was he wearing sunglasses?" She asked. This time, Alejandro joined in.

"I believe I was." He said.

"And you are - actually, is it 'were', 'cause you can't really do much now that people know your true nature - evil!" Izzy said, smiling as if this proved her point.

Noah sighed. "Izzy, accessories can't determine a person's moral compass." He said in irritation.

"Why not?" She asked. Noah was stunned.

"I thought that answer would be obvious, Iz." He said.

"Well, it isn't, so explain!"

Noah sighed, wondering how he could explain. "Erm, well... they just... it's..."

Alejandro smirked. "Stuck for once, hmm Noah?" He chuckled. Izzy giggled with him.

"Oh shut it. You explain it then!" Noah snapped. Alejandro held his hands in surrender.

"I didn't say I could explain any better." The Latin teen said, still grinning.

"It was implied." Noah muttered. "Izzy, fine. I'll only believe you if one of the new competitors turns out to be evil, and they step off the bus and are wearing - "

He was cut off as a new bus stopped, and out stepped a few new competitors. The first one was a girl, with a purple hoodie, black hair, and a pair of sunglasses. She stepped forward and, taking off her sunglasses, said, "Hi! I'm Tabatha, but feel free to call me Tabby..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**What was this? Was this a clever one-shot? A long banter betwen a cynical bookworm, a crazy chick, and a Latino liar? Or was this a brief foray into the disturbing mind of AerisSerris...?**

**Reviews are the love!**

**~AerisSerris**


End file.
